


Space

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his space</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material" and for the fanfic100 prompt, "Beginnings."

With a little sigh, Dean gathered up his art materials and packed them into their special cases. Next he carefully stacked his paintings out in the hall. He could have done it all magically, but this felt better. It wasn't that he didn't want to move in with Seamus, but he was just so used to his little studio.

As if his thoughts were a cue, the blonde popped into the room, "Hey, hon. I just finished taking everything else over to our new flat. Do you need some help in here?"

Dean shook his head. This was _his_ space.


End file.
